Crossroads of the Heart
by blossom-of-evil
Summary: Will Dom and Kel survive their secret assignment and follow their hearts or will their duty to the kingdom and crown come first... READ AND REVIEW PLZ
1. Royal Orders

Please read and review this story, comment, advice, criticisms all welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: the plot is mine but nothing else, except maybe some characters I might make up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the days grew shorter, trees everywhere shed their leafy coats indicating that autumn has arrived once again. Keladry of Mindelan shivered with the season's first cold winds and sat back on her desk. Kel, Lady Knight of the Tortall Realm, had been a fully fledged knight for a little over two years now. She had spent the better part of those two years constantly being on the move, either helping to drive back the ever increasing attacks on the Scanran border or managing things here, at New Hope.  
  
With all said and done, Kel was getting a bit tired from it all -although it would kill her to admit it- and longed to see her friends again. She couldn't wait to ask them what kind of mischievous antics they had all been up to. Kel quickly shook her head with a jerk and told herself off for just sitting here moping while there was still a war going on.  
  
Suddenly her chamber doors burst open and a large figure stood there obstructing the doorway. Kel turned her head sharply back from where she was gazing out the window. She could see it was a heavily muscled man with coal black hair and equally black matching eyes. He was wearing a simple white tunic and forest green breeches but the Raven Armory dagger which hung from his waist states that he was anything but plain. He was Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own and Kel's former knight master.  
  
"Kel! Kel! You've been ordered come back to Corus with me and Dom?" Raoul yelled loudly before realizing that Kel stood only a meter away. Kel winced as her ears protested to being subjected to such a loud volume at close range. She looked away only to see a document clutched in Raoul's massive hand with the king's official seal clearly imprinted on the bottom right hand corner.  
  
Kel, now slightly deaf from the result of Raoul's shouting, finally registered the information that she had just been given and jumped up and hugged him forgetting all of her Yamani calm. Even though Kel was very tall for her age, compared to Raoul she was only up to his ears. "Really? Why? What for? When are we leaving? Should I pack yet?" Kel said in one breath.  
  
Raoul grinned widely and replied "I knew you would want to go back. As for your other questions, I received a message from Jonathan today saying he'd like me to come back and report the current status of the war to him. He also requested that you and Dom accompany me back to Corus. I think we should leave the sooner the better, how does tomorrow morning sound to you?"  
  
Kel smiled slyly because she knew why Raoul was also eager to go back to the palace. He couldn't wait to see Buri. They did make a great pair after all, albeit a comical one. Kel once again mentally gave herself a pat on the back for matching those two together. She punched Raoul lightly on the arm before answering, "Tomorrow is good, I'll get ready."  
  
Raoul nodded and exited the room whistling as he went along, leaving Kel standing there wondering what she should do first. After a few moments' thoughts, she went to gather up Jump and the sparrows.  
  
Early next morning, the trio consisting of Kel, Dom and Raoul had all rose just after dawn. The three of them marched off to breakfast together to grab a quick bite in preparation for the ride ahead. The mess hall was still empty so they were served right away. Once they had all devoured food until their own heart's content, the small party agreed to split up to collect their belongings and packs before meeting up once again at the stables.  
  
Kel arrived at the stables with Jump at her heels and Tobe by her side. A couple of the refugees and their children had also come to wish her a safe journey. She had decided that the sparrows should stay at New Hope since it was too much of a bother to move their entire nest, which has increased in numbers quite dramatically. Kel also left Jump behind and she entrusted them all to the care of Tobe.  
  
Once they had all groomed and saddled their mounts, the group was ready to depart. Kel hugged Tobe and patted Jump before climbing onto Hoshi.  
  
"Let us take our leave Keladry, I'm sure the occupants of New Hope will manage" Raoul said with a small smile. He knew how much Kel worried about her people.  
  
"Goodbye everyone, look after everything for me Tobe" Kel nudged Hoshi to a gallop. Riding between Dom and Raoul, their company exited the fort's gates leaving a trail of dust in their wake.  
  
The journey was a smooth one. They encountered no trouble and since everyone was anxious to reach Corus sooner rather than later so they covered ground much quicker than usual. They only stops that were made were to set up camp for the night, and to give the animals a drink and a quick graze.  
  
Throughout the ride, Kel couldn't help glancing over at Dom whenever possible. It seemed than as soon as her mind was empty of thoughts then an image of Dom would just pop up and cause her to steal another look at the handsome Sergeant.  
  
It's not like he'll ever look at you as more than a friend, the sensible, reasonable part of her mind told her. But he's flirted with me at times, argued the other part of her mind which held a flickering candle of hope that Dom might like her.  
  
Dom was truly a sight for sore eyes. His dark hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed this morning flopped carelessly over his face. His blue eyes had a deepness about them that rendered Kel helpless whenever she dared look into them. His nose, one of the more noticeable resemblances between Neal and him, and a trademark of the fact that they were cousins. His mouth, that opened to a charming smile that few could resist. Kel was not one of them.  
  
Was it any wonder why Dom was popular with the court ladies? Or in fact any lady that happen to cross his path.  
  
But all this was not what made Kel notice Dom. She liked him for the person inside. The one that made her welcome when few others had. The one that was not only brave and kind, but a true friend to all. And if Dom happen to have all these qualities plus a killer smile, well that's just a bonus. Yet she knew that Dom would never like her, he would only see her as a friend, a comrade.  
  
Dom, who had notice Kel's silence looked over with a questioning expression.  
  
"What's wrong Kel? You're very quite today, even for you"  
  
Kel snapped out of her trance "Oh, nothing Dom, just thinking about how to restrain myself from hurting Meathead too much"  
  
"I too also have pondered the same thing, but alas will still probably pound him to a pulp. Though no doubt you're going to beat me to the punch. So be nice and save some of the action for your dear friend Dom here."  
  
Kel laughed at his looked of mock disappointment "Well I'll try, but I'm not making any promises here"  
  
Dom looked up and rewarded Kel with that very same perfect smile. Kel felt fluttery and pinched herself to shake the feeling.  
  
"Although I must say, I don't think Neal stands a chance at all if our dear Lady Knight has decided to finish him off. If I were him, I'd rather run from here to Carthark barefooted then face our Kel" Dom smirked before kicking his mount forward and out of Kel's punching range.  
  
Kel glared daggers at his back and raced forward to give him a piece of her mind. Raoul, who had enjoyed listening to this conversation, chuckled until his eyes watered.  
  
Corus and the palace came within their sight near sunset of the third day on the road. Dom, Kel and Raoul had no more than just entered the palace gates when Neal, Owen, Esmond and Merric trotted forward to meet them.  
  
Raoul laughed at the sight of them running with outstretched arms towards Kel "Well I'll leave you to your greetings with your friends, I've got to go and let Jonathan know that I've arrived"  
  
"How did you know we just arrived?" questioned Kel who was locked in a hug from Neal and Merric.  
  
"Stephan told us he saw you all arriving" Neal replied coolly. He released Kel and he went to greet his cousin, Dom.  
  
"We haven't seen our Lady Knight in ages, I see that you're even taller now" Esmond said as he came up to hug Kel.  
  
"Meathead! How have you been" Dom playfully punched Neal.  
  
Rubbing the spot that just received a punch from Dom, Neal casually replied "Fine, until I saw you that is" Dom pretended to look hurt and Neal struggled to keep a straight face but lost.  
  
"So why are you all back here? I thought all the soldiers that could be spared were sent to the border?" Dom asked seriously.  
  
Merric decided to take the liberty of answering for him "We were at the border but the king ordered us to come back, something about an assignment. He said that we will be notified about it as soon as you lot get here."  
  
"Oh, I see, any ideas on what that assignment could be?"  
  
This time Owen answered "Nope, not a clue, though it should be fairly important if he's willing to pull us back from the actual fighting for it"  
  
Kel looked around and then back at Neal with a puzzled expression "Neal where's Yuki, she should be here?"  
  
A look of longing cross Neal's eyes and he sighed before answering "She's gone back to the Yamani Islands with the princess for a while, they wanted to convince the emperor to join the war and help Tortall fight Scanra. Seeing as how Maggur's forces have grown once again after that certain episode with our Kel and Blace."  
  
The supper bell chose that exact moment to sound.  
  
"Well I'll be going to my nice hot bath to rinse this dust coat off me. I'll see you all at supper." Kel walked off towards her chambers.  
  
"I could do with a nice bath myself" agreed Dom. "Can't let people think that the best Sergeant in the Own is a grub who looks like he's gone for a roll in the mud."  
  
Neal snorted at the thought that Dom was the best Sergeant. Dom raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
The group then spilt up to go back to their own separate rooms to wash up. 


	2. All's Fair in Love and War

Thank you thank you reviewers, u guys rock!!! Here it is people, the second chapter, I hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW PLZ.  
  
Disclaimer: As If I'd own any of this stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Opening her chamber doors, Kel stepped inside and surveyed her environment with an experienced eye. She hadn't been in this room for nearly 2 years now. Strange how fast time has gone by. Instinctively Kel ran her finger along one of the shelves, it was clean. She smiled to herself and thought, those palace cleaners are worth their weight in gold.  
  
Kel made her way around the room and sighed with relief when she discovered a hot bath waiting for her. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the lukewarm water, thanking the gods for the simple gift of cleanliness.  
  
Taking her time, Kel scrubbed herself from head to toe. She felt her tiredness ebbing away from her along with 3 days worth of dust and was pleased. Kel leaned back and closed her eyes with content. She could stay there forever. as long as the water stays warm.  
  
Her eyes flew open when she suddenly remembered that the others were waiting for her to join them at supper and reluctantly got out of the bath. Donning on some fresh garments, Kel headed off to the mess hall feeling rejuvenated.  
  
"Kel over here!" Merric called out as he saw Kel grabbing her plate from the server's line.  
  
Everyone slid along the bench and Kel took up the place they left for her beside Owen and Dom.  
  
"Have you realized how long it's been since we all ate together" Esmond pointed out.  
  
Merric replied between mouthfuls "Yeah, it's been ages"  
  
"You make me feel old" Neal sighed dramatically.  
  
"You are" snickered Owen.  
  
Neal rolled his eyes "You are so immature, but that's expected I guess from mere boys. Me, I'm a man. With years of wisdom and knowledge behind me..."  
  
Dom ruined Neal speech by laughing out loudly. Slight colour began to rise in Neal's cheek and he stuck his tongue out at Dom.  
  
"You're just jealous"  
  
"Of course, who wouldn't be of you Sir Meathead"  
  
Kel laughed along with the rest of her friends and felt more light and carefree then she had been in a long time. She felt just so relaxed, sitting here talking like they were once again pages, free from all the duties and responsibilities... well most. Free from the looming thought of the war, of battle, of deaths, of everything.  
  
A man with light blonde hair entered the mess and his eyes searched the room. He wore the uniform of blue with a gold crown embroidery on his tunic to indicate that he was a palace helper. Locating Kel's group in the corner, he quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Lady and Sirs, the King wishes for your presence" the messenger said with a respectful bow.  
  
"Thank you, please tell the King we shall meet him after we are done with supper"  
  
The messenger bowed once again and left.  
  
"Well at least we won't have to guess what the secret assignment is anymore." Esmond shrugged.  
  
"Great," Neal said sarcastically before looking back down at his plate. He went back to the task of moving the food around on his plate so that all the vegetables were on one side. He didn't plan on eating them at all.  
  
"Eat your vegetables" Kel remembered out of the blue.  
  
Neal groaned but obeyed. Kel can be very persuasive if she wanted to and he didn't want to chance it.  
  
After everyone was bloated and could no longer eat anymore, the party headed for the king's study.  
  
Merric rapped on the door and their group was admitted entrance by Raoul.  
  
"Please take a seat" Jonathan said with a half smile. He was sitting on his desk which was partially covered with stacks of documents. Although his face was as handsome as always, with sapphire eyes and raven black hair, he had a more considerable amount of wrinkles.  
  
Kel obeyed and surveyed the other guests. In addition to the King himself and Raoul, Numair and Lord Wyldon were also present. Wyldon acknowledged Kel with a nod. The equivalent of a smile in Wyldon's term.  
  
"Your highness, if I may be so bold as to question the reason for our presence here today?" Esmond asked as soon as everyone was seated.  
  
Neal and Merric murmured their agreement.  
  
"Certainly, I was just about to explain, and I do apologise for the haste but we must act as soon as possible." Jonathan took a deep breath and began.  
  
"This war has gone on for too long. I am tired of it. Our resources and soldiers are tired of it. We have lost too many things because of this war. We all thought that once his killing devices were gone it would soon end but it hasn't. Maggur's blind desire for power has gone too far. Emperor Kaddar of Carthark has agreed to help us and Princess Shikokami has returned home to persuade the emperor to help us in defeating Maggur once and for all. The problem is that they cannot enter the war for no reason. They need evidence that Maggur will try and attack their country once he is done with us. If they don't have evidence, they won't have their country's full support and rebellion could happen. This is where you come in."  
  
"Lord Wyldon please fill them in on the rest" Jonathan gestured to Wyldon and nodded.  
  
"We have had word from Mastiff that General Vanget HaMinch has captured a clan leader on last week's attack. I believe his name was Curtmek Blooden, he was one of those who were in Maggur's inner circle. We have all decided that we could masquerade someone as Curtmek and sneak them into Maggur's fort."  
  
Jonathan interrupted "You see now why this is a secret assignment which no one must get word of."  
  
Wyldon continued "Once in the enemy's camp, although it will be extremely dangerous, we will have access to their information. As long as we can find evidence that Maggur doesn't plan to stop at Tortall, Carthark and the Yamani Islands will unite with us. With their help, Maggur wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"I'll be frank with you all. This assignment will not be easy and there is every chance that you will not make it out alive. But this is a chance we are willing to risk if it means that the war will end. I won't force anyone here to go if they are not willing." Jonathan looked each person in the eyes.  
  
"Your majesty, we would be cowards to back out now. And we have duties to our kingdom and the crown. We will accept this assignment." Neal answered for them all.  
  
Dom, Kel, Esmond, Merric and Owen all approved of Neal's reply and voiced their own version of his answer.  
  
Jonathan broke into a smile and Raoul beamed with pride. "You were all named for this assignment for your courage and skills as well as understanding of situation at hand. I'm glad that it was all true. Tortall is lucky to have you among us."  
  
Kel flushed, she saw the others also turned away to hide the colour creeping into their cheeks. This is a very high compliment to be paid after all. Especially if it's made by one's king.  
  
"Firstly, we need to work out who will be our new Curtmek. Numair can easily put an illusion on you so that no one can tell the difference from the real clan leader. He also could probe the mind of the clan leader and pass on to you first hand knowledge of enemy forts and such."  
  
Numair, who was silent until now, winked "It's a very useful spell I happened to come across"  
  
Raoul cleared his voice to gather their attentions and spoke loudly "I think that Dom is a very good candidate for this role Jonathan. He has the most combat experience and he can keep his head if a situation arises."  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with this suggestion. Jonathan thought it over and asked Dom "What do you think Dom?"  
  
"I'll do my best, your majesty"  
  
"Then we have our Curtmek"  
  
Dom nervously smiled and amusement danced in Kel's eyes.  
  
"Numair would you be kind enough to also put an illusion on the others as well so they may look like Scanrans" Jonathan then turned back to the group.  
  
"I want everyone to take up places in the enemy's forts such as soldiers, guards, etc and see what information you can gather. Dom shall be the one in the most danger on this assignment. If you see Dom is in trouble, help him in any way you can but remember to be inconspicuous about it."  
  
Raoul looked away and covered a yawn with his large hands but not before Jonathan saw it.  
  
"I apologized for keeping everyone up so late. I hadn't notice the time. I'm sure we're all tired and sleepy now, especially those who have just had a long journey. And all in need of time to digest everything you've learnt tonight. We'll discuss more tomorrow and if all goes as plan then you depart for Mastiff in 6 days. I bid you all a good night's sleep."  
  
Kel and the other's knew a dismissal and all stood to bow before exiting the room. The night's cool breeze caused them all to shiver a little and towards bed and sleep they all went. 


	3. The Calm Before a Storm

Thanks to out to these really cool people who bothered to review my story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in like 3 months. *hangs head in shame*.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the first time Kel had slept in her bed in two years and she felt oddly comfortable. She slept blissfully that night. Her dreams playing her visions of the handsome blue eyed Sergeant over and over again. Kel sighed and rolled over again, slipping back into sleep once more.  
  
Out of habit, Kel was up at dawn the next morning. She picked up glaive and begun her ritual morning practice. She has started this morning routine ever since her squire years and knew the pattern off by heart. Kel had only started to work up a sweat when a knock on the door broke her attention from the dance. Kel swiped a hand at her forehead and replaced the glaive back on its rack before walking to the door. Kel opened it to reveal Dom.  
  
"Morning Kel" Dom greeted her with a warm smile. "You wouldn't happen to want to accompany me to breakfast would you?  
  
"Hi Dom, of course I'll go, I'm starving. Let me just wash up first."  
  
Kel walked over to the wash room and gave her face and hands a quick scrub with cold water. She dried it with a towel and rejoined Dom.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Kel closed her chamber doors behind her and together they walked down the hallway leading to the mess hall. Both Dom and Kel seemed to be occupied in their own thoughts so mostly the journey was silent. Occasionally they would both try to speak at the same time and then stop to allow the other to go then start again when neither would say anything.  
  
At the mess hall, a sight of Neal shoveling food down his throat greeted them. He looked up when he saw them sit down at his table and tried to grin.  
  
"Morning" Neal said with a mouth full, splattering several bits of food everywhere.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Dom rolled his eyes and Neal's dreadful table manners and sighed "Morning Meathead, try not to choke."  
  
Kel attempted a weak smile before looking back down at her food. Her mind was still thinking about the previous night's discussion with the king. This was all happening a bit too fast for her.  
  
"Oh by the way, Owen, Esmond and Merric told me to tell you two that they were spending the day in the lower city" Neal suddenly remembered.  
  
"Getting drunk no doubt" muttered Dom. "The least they could've done was ask me along"  
  
"They did try to but you were still sleeping like a log when they stopped by your room this morning"  
  
"Oh" Dom smiled sheepishly. "Well old habits never die, and you know how men of the Own are, we never turn down a good night's sleep"  
  
"So when does the King want to speak to us again?" Kel questioned.  
  
Neal took a swig at his glass before licking his lips and answering "he said to meet him after supper like yesterday."  
  
Dom grimly nodded his agreement "Yeah, Raoul mentioned when I passed his chambers this morning that the king changed his mind and wanted us to ride to Mastiff tomorrow. Apparently, we lost 3 squads yesterday due to some explosion and he wants Carthark and the Yamani Islands into the fray with us as soon as possible"  
  
Kel was shocked "3 squads!! That's 30 men."  
  
"Looks like Maggur's already got another new toy" Neal voice was tight.  
  
After hearing that news Kel decided that she couldn't eat now and emptied her plate into the bin.  
  
"You guys eat, I'm going for a walk"  
  
Kel made her way to the stables and into Hoshi's stall. The mare recognized Kel and went up to greet her. Producing an apple from somewhere in her pocket, Kel offered it to Hoshi who took it gladly. After Hoshi had finished the apple, Kel brushed him down and left the stall with a goodbye.  
  
Feeling uneasy, Kel made for the practice courts to take her mind off the assignment. Upon getting there Kel heard a loud voice.  
  
"Prepare to die!"  
  
Not thinking to clearly, Kel rushed forward to see what was going on. What she found was Neal and Dom locked together in a swordfight. They were using the blunt wooden practice swords.  
  
"No, you prepare to die. I can win this without even trying." Neal retorted, breathing heavily.  
  
Kel blushed as she noticed that Dom wasn't wearing a shirt. Sweat glistened on his perfectly tanned arms and torso. Dom was very well muscled with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Quickly she realized that she was staring and reluctantly turned away.  
  
Neal looked up and noticed and Kel for the first time.  
  
"Hi Kel, I'm just teaching Dom a thing or two that I bet he hasn't learnt in his precious King's Own."  
  
"Oh yeah Meathead? So why is it that you're laying on the floor like that?"  
  
Neal looked confused. "I'm not lying on the floor"  
  
Dom stuck his foot out and caught Neal's ankle. Neal flayed his arms out trying to regain balance but lost and crumpled to the floor. Dom laughed and Kel couldn't help but join in.  
  
"That was low." Neal scowled.  
  
"Oh come on Meathead you gotta admit it was funny. Besides who said we men of the Own are above using cheap shots" Dom stuck his hand out to help Neal get up to his feet.  
  
Neal took Dom's hand grudgingly and glared at Kel.  
  
"You're meant to know better than him. We knights have a standard to uphold" Neal puffed out his chest.  
  
"Well you looked like you were handling it comfortably enough..laying on the floor like that"  
  
Neal gave her the death stare.  
  
"I'm all sweated out." Dom puffed.  
  
Neal nodded his agreement and brightened as an idea came to him. "Hey lets go for a swim. I know a real nice lake in the Royal Forest."  
  
"Sure I could do with a swim, and when better to dunk you like in the good old days aye cousin"  
  
"I'm the only one who's gonna be doing the dunking dear cousin"  
  
"So Kel, care to join us" Dom inquired.  
  
"I'll tag along but I'll pass on the swimming bit"  
  
"Sure, come on ladies follow me" Neal emphasized on the word "ladies" and a meaningful glance at Dom.  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and Dom gave Neal a shove.  
  
"Well here we are. I told you it was real nice" Neal waved his hands wildly about to prove his point.  
  
They three of them were standing in a little clearing beside a lake in the Royal Forest.  
  
"Wasn't this the one you and the others always snuck off to after lessons when we were pages?" Kel wondered aloud.  
  
"The very same"  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Dom raced towards the lake.  
  
Kel looked at the lake. It was quite beautiful with a little stream leading from it and trees bordering the outside. The afternoon sun was high ahead and little rays of sunshine pierced through the dense forestation surrounding the lake. The lake itself was clear enough to see even the little pebbles on the very bottom of the lake.  
  
Kel heard a splash quickly followed by another one. She looked out and saw Dom and Neal each attempting to dunk each other. Kel smiled and chose a large rock near the large rock to sit on. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to relax herself. She was still faintly aware of the laughter and noise made by Dom and Neal in the background. It was peaceful there. The little trickling of water in the small stream could be heard and birds overhead were communicating with each other. After a while she heard nothing. Kel listened hard but could no longer hear Dom and Neal. She opened her eyes and saw that the lake before her was empty save for a ripple or two. Before Kel could jump of her feet to investigate, a pair of wet arms grabbed her shoulders. Another pair of arms grabbed her feet and before she knew it, Kel was gasping as cold water enveloped her. Kel swam upwards and air rushed into her lungs. She looked into Dom's amused eyes.  
  
"That was not funny" Kel glared at Dom and Neal's guilty expressions.  
  
"It was Dom's idea" blamed Neal.  
  
Dom opened his mouth to explain and a jet of cold water hit him squarely in the face. Dom spluttered and Kel laughed.  
  
"Were not even yet." Kel manage to say before another blast of water hit Neal.  
  
Neal and Dom looked at each other a brief moment before them both dived towards Kel.  
  
Kel shivered after a while and groaned. "Now I'm going to catch a cold. And were going to have to walk back to the palace dripping water. Now look what you've done."  
  
Dom shrugged and Neal's stomach rumbled. "I guess we really should head back. Wouldn't want to miss lunch" 


End file.
